Information can be displayed in a graphical environment, web pages or other interfaces by a computing device. The graphical environment or web pages can include text, images, video, or audio information provided by the entities via an application server or web page server for display on the Internet. Additional content item objects can also be provided by third parties for display on the web pages together with the information provided by the entities. Thus, a person viewing a graphical environment can access the information that is the subject of the web page, as well as selected third party content item objects that may or may not be related to the subject matter of the web page. Due to the large number of available content item objects and the resource intense nature of the electronic graphical environment, it may be challenging to efficiently select and provide content item objects for display in the graphical environment.